theendersonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Enderson
Gregory Joshua Enderson '''is the son to Mr. Enderson (Allen) and Mrs. Enderson (Julie). He has two younger brothers and three younger sisters and is the oldest of 6. He is currently a Sophomore (Is really a freshman, started as a Sophomore because had enough credits) at New York State in Albany and is currently working at a local AT&T store. Early Life Greg was born in Monroeville, Pennsylvania on June 3, 1996. His father, Allen Enderson worked at an AT&T corner store in the downtown part of Monroeville. Greg attended Monroeville Preeschool for 1 year and then moved to Pittsburgh. Childhood Soon in Pittsburgh his sister, Sarah Enderson was soon born in October 17, 1997 and they both attended Li'l Tot's Preeschool. After two years, Little Nicci Enderson was born on August 27, 1999 and they all went to Li'l Tot's Preeschool. Greg soon enjoyed having siblings and played with them alot for most of his toddler years. The Enderson Family lived in Pittsburgh untill March 2002 when Mr. Enderson got transferred to another location to AT&T Co. in Philadelphia so they moved in Late March 2002. Elementary School Greg started Elementary School in August 2001 and obviously didn't like it at first. Kindergarten was the worst of all grades. But Greg made almost 10 friends in 1 day and enjoyed nap time and snacks. ''First Grade'' First Grade was a big change for Greg because he thought he would still have nap time and snacks. But nap time was gone and they only had snakcs so Greg was kind of sad. Greg learned math and how to add. Greg struggled on that at first but his parents helped him and he improved ''Second Grade'' Greg had now started Second Grade and Sarah has now started Kindergarten. Greg now new alot and has told Sarah what you do in Kindergarten. They Both enjoyed the new experiences. Greg now is learning adjectives, verbs, nouns, adverbs, etc. Greg had no clue what to do so he randomly guessed. But as always his parents tried their best to make Greg undertsand and he did. ''Third-Fifth Grade'' Greg is now more mature and has learned many things. The year is now 2004 and Sarah is now starting 1st grade. In the summer of 2006, Allen Endersons got a job transfer to a well-known city in New York named Spoonerville. They moved in September of 2006 and moved in right next to Goofy and Max Goof. Moving into a new city in a new state was different and was hard to transfer this far, so Goofy and Max helped them out and they got settled in and Greg started 5th grade in the beginning of October along with Sarah in 3rd, and Little Nicci in 1st. ''Middle School Years'' Greg started Middle School in the Fall of 2007. It was a tough move for Greg because it was a new system with periods 1-8. Greg attended John Maves Middle School. He met many friends from 6th grade to 8th grade and he was less shy and became well-known throught out the school. He finally met his best friend, Jacob Miller in 7th grade when they talked about the things in common that they liked. '''Present Day Greg is now attending New York State at Albany as a Sophomore (Took enough AP courses in High School to skip Freshman year) and resides at the dorms at the North Side of the University Family Members Enderson Family * Luke Enderson (Uncle) * Carey Enderson (Aunt) * Connor Enderson (Cousin) * Ashley Enderson (Cousin) * Andrew Enderson (Uncle) * Lanie Enderson (Aunt) * Jake Enderson (Cousin)